Fantasmas del Pasado
by Arwe1995
Summary: Después de derrotar a Nagato, el nuevo héroe de Konoha es mandado a una misión en el País del Demonio. Shion estaría allí para hacer que cumpla la promesa que le hizo meses atrás. Su poder debía ser transmitido a un progenitor. Pero Naruto no irá solo, irá acompañado por Hinata Hyuuga, que decidirá afrontar el hecho de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1: Yo vivo por ti

**-…FANTASMAS DEL PASADO…-**

_Parte I: Yo vivo por ti…_

Luego del desenlace de la pelea de Pain y Naruto e incluso después del Rinne Tensei, Konoha sufría los estragos de la batalla que hizo a nuestro protagonista, el nuevo héroe de la villa.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo ni de un a comer un buen tazón de ramen antes de que le asignaran una nueva misión. Lo estaban esperando en la oficina del Hokague y como siempre Sakura estaba al costado de su maestra.

Muy a su estilo entró gritando:

- Ehh vieja Tsunade ¡qué pasa ahora! No me dejó ni ir a celebrar al Ichiraku Ramen con Sakura- chan ahora que…prácticamente es mi novia- el rubio se ríe levemente recordando el abrazo que le dio su compañera en su regreso. Esta expresión no duró mucho después de ver la vena que le sobresalía en la sien de Sakura y su puño que lo alertaba de que debía callarse la boca.

– Déjate de estupideces Naruto, tienes una misión en el País del Demonio – Dijo la mujer de busto prominente.

– País del Demonio…ehh…ahh...– Sakura lo miraba atenta – ¿eso existe vieja Tsunade?–

Sakura estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por sus impulsos- ¡Serás idiota! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de la chica…la única chica, que te propuso que la ayudaras con la descendencia? Pff menuda sacerdotisa…- Esta se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada con desaprobación –

Naruto la miró confundido y se dirigió al Hokague – Bueno y cuál es la misión vieja…– Tsunade se apoyó en el respaldar– Akatsuki pasó por la frontera con el país del Demonio, persiguiendo a uno de los Bijuus, necesito que vayas allá y averigües todo lo que puedas, parece que era el Jinchurikii del Hachibi. Quizá tú y él ahora sean los únicos que quedan. Necesito el informe. La sacerdotisa del lugar, a la que al parecer conoces bastante bien, podrá ayudarte. –

La expresión de Naruto había cambiado cuando este mencionó lo del Hachibi. Apretó su puño. El chico ya iba en serio. – Está bien, vámonos Sakura-chan – Esta leyó sus pensamientos, sabía que además del tema de Sasuke, esa era otra de sus mayores preocupaciones

- Naruto, no iré contigo, me quedaré a entrenar con Tsunade-sama. Pero parece haber una voluntaria – Esta miró a alguien que estaba detrás del rubio. Era Hinata, estaba totalmente sonrojada por lo que Sakura había dicho, era la verdad, pero después de lo que le había confesado a Naruto durante la pelea con Pain, eso la dejaría en evidencia.

Naruto se volteó a verla y esta empezó a hiperventilar como de costumbre. Pero decidió en el momento mandar al diablo todos esos sentimientos de inseguridad. No había marcha atrás, debía afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y de sus palabras. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos azules del hombre que amaba más cada segundo que pasaba.

Al fin pudo soltar una leve sonrisa – ¡Ohayo Naruto-kun! –

Las dos mujeres que tenía al frente se quedaron sorprendidas con la reacción del chico. Estaba sonrojado y luego estalló en risas nerviosas mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Sakura y su maestra intercambiaron miradas como él que no entiende un carajo de lo que pasa.

– Ho-holaa H-hinata-chan, así que tú serás mi compañera de equipo-ttebayo…- Todos se daban cuenta de la situación menos la ingenua Hinata, ella había idealizado a su amado. No cabía en su cabeza la posibilidad de que este se sintiera avergonzado por ella. Pero se alegró al verlo reír, era una buena señal para la Hyuga.

La misión estaba dada y estaban listos para partir.

El camino estuvo sin novedad, se tornaba callado, eso a la chica no le molestaba, pero para Naruto que hablaba demás, era una sensación extraña. No le salían las palabras…sólo miraba a la chica que había empezado a ir delante de él, como si los roles se hubieran intercambiado.

A lo lejos ambos podían divisar la barrera de frontera entre Konoha y el país del Demonio. A Naruto esto se le hacía familiar, ya había estado allí en el pasado. Pero perdió totalmente la concentración en cuanto vio caer a su compañera de los frondosos árboles. Antes de que cayera, él ya la tenía en sus brazos y la recostó en un árbol

– ¡Hinata-chan! ¡qué pasa! ¿estás bien? - Ella lo miró sonrojada por la cercanía de sus rostros.

– es nada Naruto-kun, sólo es una pequeña herida, vámonos ya, lo único que hago es retrasarnos – intentando reincorporarse, con una mano en su abdomen y con un gesto de molestia.

El chico rubio la tomó de los hombros y la volvió a sentar, no tuvo que usar mucha fuerza, se daba cuenta lo delicada que era la kunoichi que tenía en frente – No me vengas con eso Hinata, déjame ver tu herida –

Ella se sonrojó más por lo que implicaba eso – Etto…no Naruto-kun no es necesario –

Él como si no hubiera escuchado le levantó la polaca que llevaba encima, dejando al descubierto su vientre y la herida.

Ella desvió la mirada echa un tomate, sintiendo que no iba a superar que esas manos suyas estuvieran tocando su cuerpo. Todo lo demás (incluyendo el dolor de la herida) desaparecieron.

En cambio para el rubio era más el dolor que sentía al saber que esa no era cualquier herida. Era la herida que desató que el demonio que llevaba en su interior lo descontrolara. Era esa herida que Pain había hecho con el único fin de matar a Hinata. Todo lo que Hinata estaba pasado era por él. – Lo siento…tú no debiste…no debiste hacer eso por mí – Puso sus manos en la herida agachando la cabeza–…yo debería estar ahora en tu lugar –

La chica de cabello azul se quedó mirando a su amado con ternura. No sabía muy bien que hacer. Tenía ganas de decirle que lo haría otra vez si fuera necesario, que ella era capaz de dar su vida porque él viva, por él ella vivía.

– No Naruto-kun, estas heridas significan mucho para mí – puso sus manos encima de las de él –Por ellas es que tú ahora estás conmigo y si tú estás conmigo, yo…yo estoy viva Naruto-kun.-

El ojiazul levantó la mirada sorprendido. Hinata Hyuga una vez más lo había dejado sin palabras...


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentro

_Parte II: Reencuentro…_

Naruto tomó las manos de ella y sonrió cálidamente – Gracias Hinata-

Sentía que tenía que decir algo más, pero por alguna razón sólo soltó sus manos y acomodó las ropas de la chica- ¿Te sientes mejor? Mejor regresamos a la aldea…-

Trató de cargar a la kunochi pero ella antes se safó y negó con la cabeza, mirado hacia abajo.

–No Naruto-kun es cierto que yo vine por mi propia voluntad – levantó la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos- Así que terminaré lo que eh empezado. Tsunade-sama me dijo que es normal este tipo de dolor.-

Y así sin decir nada más saltó hacia los árboles para continuar la misión. Naruto la miraba…y tardó un poco en reaccionar.

Pronto llegaron al país del Demonio, estos lo reconocieron inmediatamente y lo recibieron con calidez. Después de salvar a la sacerdotisa también era considerado un héroe en el lugar. Naruto estaba sonriente, se sentía halagado ya que lo trataban como uno más de ellos, no estaba acostumbrado a tan buenos tratos cuando en el pasado sólo era considerado una amenaza. Hinata sonreía al ver a Naruto tan contento.

Había llegado el momento de ir donde la sacerdotisa del país del Demonio. Algunos de los soldados que protegían la mansión de la chica, le mencionaron que estaba ansiosa por reencontrase con él. Él no se acordaba mucho del rostro de ella. Típico en Naruto que fuera tan despistado como para no acordarse de la única chica que le había hecho una propuesta subida de tono en misiones anteriores.

Despreocupado entró a donde estaba ella. Shion lo había estado esperando.

-Woo! Hola sacerdotisa-sama! Cuanto tiempo eh!...mejor dicho…Cuanto tiempo me queda eh-ttebayo!- el chico sonrió divertido caminando hacia ella.

Sin darse cuenta Shion se había abalanzado sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente y dándole un zape- Naruto baka…me has tenido…tan abandonada- le dijo susurrándole al oído.

- Jeje que caraj…que dices sacerdotisa-sama- Naruto se rascaba la sien, no entendía a qué se refería.

- Si que no has cambiado Naruto, aunque me dijeron que ahora eres un héroe verdad?- este la separó un poco de él y ella miró a su compañera de Konoha con desconfianza.

-Ahh hehe eso…parece que las noticias corren rápido eh. Pero como has estad…- Hinata de repente lo interrumpió.

- Estamos en una misión Shion-sama, necesitamos información sobre los Akatsuki que están persiguiendo al Hachibi-

La chica que tenía cierto aire a la Hyuga la miró con desdén –Bueno y tú quién eres y que haces acompañando a Naruto, estoy segura que él podía hacer esta misión sólo, tú…al parecer…representas una carga finalmente-

El rubio miro con seriedad a la sacerdotisa como si fuera de lo más predecible su comentario- Hey Shion, ella viene conmigo, la misión la haremos juntos, su nombre en Hinata Hyuga. Es mi compañera y no es una carga, a decir verdad salvo mi vida en varias ocasiones-

Shion la miró amenazante y rio sínicamente- Jaja no eres lo que aparentas eh pechugas…-

-Ehhhh!?- Naruto y Hinata, sonrojada para variar, se quedaron perplejos con lo que dijo.

Shion le importó muy poco y tomo por el brazo a Naruto –Bueno como sea, la misión está casi terminada, yo misma haré el informe sobre el _"demonio ese" _que cruzó por mis territorios-

Naruto la miró de reojo y se soltó bruscamente de la sacerdotisa- No hables de esa manera de un Jinchuriki- Avanzó y volteó a verla de una manera que la hizo reaccionar- Y menos en mi presencia…vamos Hinata-chan.- Este se dirigió a hablar con uno de los guardaespaldas de Shion para que los ubicara en algún lugar durante su estadía en el país del Demonio.


	3. Chapter 3: El padre de mis hijos

_Haha ¡mierda! No pude con mi genio y subí el tercero…disfrútenlo ;)_

_**Parte III: El padre de mis hijos…**_

Más tarde ya estaban alojados en las recámaras del palacio de la sacerdotisa. Obviamente Shion que no olvidó ni por un segundo la promesa que supuestamente le había hecho Naruto en la pasada misión, así que le eligió un cuarto contiguo al suyo, esta vez el chico que había salvado su vida no se le escaparía tan fácil.

Hinata-chan había sido mandada a un cuarto bastante alejado, lo que le preocupó bastante, ya que notaba que Shion tenía los mismos sentimientos que ella hacia Naruto. Pero como siempre ella era tan poco decidida que no hizo nada para cambiarlo. Se mantendría atenta solamente.

El ojiazul, el menos distraído, ni cuenta se dio de las intenciones de Shion, así que no chistó en ningún momento.

Ya era de noche. Las cosas se tornaban tranquilas, la misión estaba bastante fácil y Naruto como era su costumbre se puso a pensar porque demonios no le había dado una misión más "a su nivel".

La respuesta era simple. En Konoha corría peligro. Akatsuki se movía y cada vez estaba más cerca de Naruto.

Shion se apareció en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata con una bata de baño – Eh pechugotas vamos a las aguas termales- Fue una orden, no hubo tiempo de negarse.

- H-hai…- Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al lugar. Cuando llegó, Shion ya estaba adentro apoyada en una roca.

- Etto…podrías..- Shion la miró y mofándose se dio la vuelta

-…Así que tú le salvaste la vida a mi…a Naruto…- Hinata, que ya estaba adentro

- E..n realidad él me ha salvado la vida a mí sacerdotisa-sama-

Shion miró hacia otro lado, hacia el cuarto de Naruto.- Si…Naruto…él es un chico especial, tiene el poder de cambiar a las personas, de salvarlas-

De nuevo miro a la chica de Konoha - Por eso él será el padre de mis hijos Hinata-san-

Hinata la miró un poco confundida, le dolió lo que dijo, pero parecía que sólo ella pensaba eso. - Hi..hijos? n..no crees que es necesario que ambas partes estén de acuerdo Shion-sama…un hijo es de los dos.-

La mujer de cabello color crema la miró desafiante, como si Hinata resultara una amenaza para ella - Que estás diciendo…hablo en serio Hinata-san…él me hizo una promesa. Y ahora es momento de cumplirla, sé que tú también quieres a Naruto…pero, en realidad crees que él te ve como algo más que una buena compañera? – Shion rio levemente -…no lo creo. Yo seré la madre de sus hijos…él es el hombre indicado para mí y yo la mujer indicada para él.

Hinata estaba presente en cuerpo pero no en alma. ¿Era cierto lo de esa promesa? La sacerdotisa se veía tan convencida que no pareciera que era un simple engreimiento suyo.

…Ella hablaba en serio. La joven de azul cabellera dejó caer algunas lágrimas en el agua caliente…Eran lágrimas que le decían que la confesión de su amor fue en vano…


	4. Chapter 4: EPIC FAIL

_**Parte IV: EPIC FAIL**_

Al siguiente día todo transcurrió con normalidad, investigaron lo de Akatsuki, Shion estuvo pegada a Naruto en todo momento y Hinata estaba casi por su cuenta, a veces ni siquiera parecía parte de la misión y mucho menos del equipo. Estaba tan arrepentida de haberse ofrecido como voluntaria y tan arrepentida de haber confesado sus sentimientos.

Por su parte Naruto no sabía cómo deshacerse de la sacerdotisa, quería hablar con Hinata. Se sentía menos asfixiado con ella. Aunque igual no podía evitar un pequeño sonrojo al hablar con ella, cosa que dejó de poder controlar por razones aún desconocidas.

Para la noche Shion había organizado una cena para ¿los tres? Pff patrañas…sólo era para ella y Naruto, sabía que Hinata buscaría la forma de zafarse.

- ¿No cenaras con nosotros?...eh pechugona-

Naruto la miró también - Vamos Hinata ¡cenemos juntos eh! Será divertido –

Hinata se volteó entristecida - E-estoy un poco cansada Naruto-kun. Gracias de todas maneras.- Caminó a su habitación mientras Naruto la seguía - Ehh Hinaata-chan! Que pasa! No te vay…-

Pero Shion lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó- No se desperdiciará esa comida Naruto, vamos-

Naruto es un idiota por naturaleza o quizá demasiado despistado como para darse cuenta que la Hyuga se estaba muriendo por dentro con todo lo que pasaba.

Naruto estaba hambriento, así que se dispuso a comer y luego irse a acostar para mañana terminar la misión rápido e irse temprano de vuelta a Konoha.

La cena casualmente fue en el cuarto de la sacerdotisa. Estaban solos y esa era la oportunidad para Shion para hacerle recordar a Naruto la promesa que este le había hecho.

El rubio se sentía triste, Hinata lo había dejado preocupado, quería que ella estuviera allí, y aunque a veces notaba que la sangre se le venía a la cabeza, la presencia de ella siempre le había gustado. Hinata era realmente cálida.

Tomó varios vasos de sake...estaba un poco ebrio. Shion en cambio estaba en todos sus cabales.

- Naruto-kun…es hora de cumplir la promesa que me hiciste…- Se acercó al muchacho y pasó sus manos por su rubia melena. - Yo…yo te quiero Naruto-kun…–ella desvió la mirada-…tú eres el indicado para ser el padre de mis hijos-

Naruto que no bebía con frecuencia, se tornó confuso, sólo veía dos ojos blancos de la persona que le hablaba- ¿Padre? Tu tu…en realidad ¿crees eso…?- Shion lentamente abría la polera del hombre que tenía al frente, dejando al descubierto el resultado de tanto entrenamiento.

Este agarró su cintura y solo miraba los ojos de la chica- Yo…creo que yo pienso lo mismo…de cualquier manera…tu…tu eres la única que siempre ha creído en mí Hi…-

Shion le tapó con un dedo los labios y desabrochó su Kimono, tomando las manos del joven ojiazul y pasándolas por su piel desnuda- Hoy seré tuya Naruto…yo confío en ti- Ella quedó encima del muchacho y se acercó lentamente para besarlo.

- Si…yo…te amo Hinata- Tomó su rostro y lo atrajo hacia él- …De pronto Naruto quedó inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5: Los borrachos no mienten

Al día siguiente el rubio se despertó con un buen dolor de cabeza y con la mitad de la cara adolorida por razones que aún desconocía. No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero estaba casi seguro que no fue algo bueno.

Hinata que no había podido dormir toda la noche, estaba aturdida, su mente había llegado demasiado lejos con respecto a lo que había pasado entre esos dos. Sólo quería terminar la misión y regresar lo más antes posible, esta había sido una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida.

La noche anterior, Shion, luego de golpear y dejar inconsciente a Naruto lo llevó a su habitación y cerró la puerta. No tenía nada más que hacer. Ahora todo estaba claro.

Al siguiente día Shion no hizo más que redactar el informe sobre el Hachibi sin que nadie le dirija una palabra. En realidad a quien nadie le dirigía la palabra era a Naruto. La sacerdotisa, en cambio, le hablaba con toda naturalidad a Hinata.

Naruto se sentía incómodo; estuvo todo el rato con un puchero mirando a Shion como pidiéndole una explicación. Hinata estaba inexpresiva, sólo asentía o negaba y cansada de eso salió de la habitación.

-Ehh pero que les pasa a ustedes dos…- Se echó hacia atrás, mirando el techo.

Shion lo miró fulminante, pero luego suspiró -cierra la puerta baka, ciérrala ahora- Naruto obedeció y se quedó mirándola

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por la chica de grandes atributos eh?- Abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y luego desvió la mirada.

- Eso no tiene importa…- Antes de darse cuenta la chica ya lo tenía agarrado de la polera, poniéndolo contra la pared.

- Si no tuviera importancia no estaría preguntándolo en este momento pedazo de idiota- la chica lo miraba a los ojos. - Dime que significa ella para ti, quiero escuchar que me lo digas –

Los ojos de la muchacha empezaban a humedecerse- Ya no puedo seguir creyéndome que tú …-Shion finalmente soltó al muchacho y se alejó dándole la espalda Que tú me amarás en algún momento.-

Naruto nunca se había imaginado que Shion sentía algo por él. Ella era una mujer hermosa y en cierto momento en el pasado se había sentido atraído por ella. Pero ¿por qué? Casi nunca se había sentido atraído así de fácil por una chica. Pero había algo que lo hacía confundir sus pensamientos tan solo con mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos blanquecinos suyos, su piel pálida y su cabello perfectamente parecido al de…Hey ¡espera! Ella…¡ella era muy parecida a Hinata!

De un momento a otro un flashback pasó por su mente y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior…había confundido a Shion con Hinata. Pero lo peor es que este le había dicho que la amaba. Naruto por primera vez se sintió avergonzado de sus acciones.

Naruto agachó la cabeza – Perdóname Shion yo me estaba engañado a mí mismo y acabas de hacer que lo notara.

- Hinata significa todo para mí…y lo que pasó ayer- Shion lo interrumpió- No necesito saber nada más…tú la amas Uzumaki Naruto-

Hizo un gesto de molestia para luego suspirar- Parece que es cierto eso de que los borrachos nunca mienten Naruto, aunque en realidad no necesito verte en esas condiciones para darme cuenta de eso.-

Él sonrío levemente para luego cambiar su gesto a uno más duro- …pero ella estuvo a punto de morir por mi culpa, es demasiado arriesgado y no me puedo imaginar que sería de mí si la pierdo-

Shion aún sin mirarlo dijo.- La perderás sólo si sigues comportando de esa manera Naruto. Y cuando digo que la perderás será para siempre –

Ambos voltearon a verse- Ustedes…deben estar juntos…uno vive del otro, uno necesita del otro. Sólo morirán si ambos están separados-

Naruto sin decir nada más salió de la habitación y Shion lo miró de reojo con algo en su interior que le decía que lo detuviera –Tsk! - pero no, no lo haría, iba a dejarlo ser feliz aunque a ella le doliera más que a nadie.


	6. Chapter 6: El comienzo

_Parte VI: El comienzo. _

Estaba decidido.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a dejar nueve años de espera por parte de Hinata a un lado, lamentándose en todo momento por lo ciego que había sido. Salió de la habitación, este pudo sentir el dolor de la sacerdotisa al pasar por su costado. Eso también le hacía daño, pero confirmaba más aún su idea del amor. Él había vivido casi en carne propia lo doloroso que era. Ver sufrir a su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, cada día que pasaba por el desamor de su mejor amigo, viéndolo ahora convertido en un delincuente, le hizo darse cuenta lo difícil que era amar. Pero a diferencia de él, el Uchiha tenía claros los sentimientos de la pelirosa. Naruto en cambio no había tenido ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de Hinata y pensó cuanto más habría sufrido ella. Tantos años amándolo en secreto. Incluso antes de que él fuera _alguien. _

Los innumerables sonrojos, desmayos y sonrisas nerviosas de la muchacha ahora cobraban sentido.

Uzumaki se dirigió a buscar a Hinata en su recámara. Caminaba con determinación, con la mirada al frente casi demostrando la seguridad que tenía en el campo de batalla.

Pero no…Naruto no era bueno en esas cosas y aunque no había tenido problemas en pedirle a Sakura una cita por años y sin éxito alguno, con Hyuuga las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes. Pero ¿porque no sería lo mismo? La explicación era simple: _Él nunca amó a Sakura_.

De repente las manos le comenzaban a sudar y el estómago a revolverse como si le hubiera impactado un rasengan. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando llegó a la puerta del cuarto en donde estaba la causa de todos sus síntomas, cuado ella la abrió violentamente. Naruto sentía que estaba a punto de terminar en el suelo producto de un paro cardiaco hasta que la mirada entristecida de Hinata lo hizo reaccionar.

- Naruto-kun…- las palabras no le salían, no quería decir nada más. Hinata ya había hablado más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Ahora era el turno de Naruto.

- Hinata- chan necesitamos hablar- sus palabras fueron un poco duras, pero creía que no era momento para su pintoresca actitud de siempre, por primera vez Naruto pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas.

- Estoy acá escuchándote Naruto-kun. Siempre estuve aquí – Estas últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro.

- Vaya, creo que esto es bastante complicado para mí…- Este se rascaba la cabeza con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

- Lo sé Naruto-kun…pienso que es normal pero también pienso que serás el mejor de mundo – Hinata esbozó un ligera sonrisa, pero aun así no disimulaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Esto agarró por sorpresa a Naruto.

- Eh? En serio ¿sabes de lo que hablo? pensé que estarías contenta Hinata-chan…pero creo que es demasiado tarde y en realidad me lo merezco…yo sólo quiero que sepas…- Hinata lo miró a los ojos interrumpiéndolo –

- Si Naruto-kun Shion me dijo lo que pasó, y bueno no creas que es demasiado tarde – ella suspiro y volvió a bajar la mirada- Nunca es tarde para cumplir una promesa, sobre todo si se trata de _ese tipo de promesas_. Serás feliz a lado de Shion, ella te ama también. Así debe de ser, dos personas que se aman serán capaces de crear algo maravilloso. Y tú sabrás cuidar de él Naruto-kun, serás un padre excepcional.

Naruto ahora sí estaba totalmente confundido y esto llegó a desesperarlo.

–Pero de que estas hablando Hinata-chan – la tomó por los hombros -¡de que promesa hablas!, ¡yo no amo a Shion!-

Hinata lo miraba con tristeza y aunque parecía sincero, él la estaba decepcionando.

– Como puedes decir eso Naruto-kun…pasaste la noche con Shion-sama, no deberías estar diciendo eso ahora.

- Ayer en la noche estuve inconsciente Hinata-chan…y lo estuve porque le dije a Shion que la amaba –

El rubio soltó a la peliazul y suspiró – Y ¿sabes por qué? – Se reincorporó y la miró a los ojos, como si viera su alma- Porque confundí a Shion contigo Hinata –

Naruto sonrió aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Hyuuga ordenaba las ideas en su cabeza – Naruto-kun tu…-

- Yo había tomado sake Hinata-chan, y me avergüenzo de ello, porque ni siquiera fue mucho –

Naruto se encogía de hombros, desviando la mirada.

- Eso fue suficiente como para distorsionar las cosas, pero no para acordarme de todo lo que había ocurrido-

El muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa sincera a la chica, y acercó su rostro al de ella.

Así el momento más anhelado por Hinata había llegado.

- Sabes Hinata…te eh echo esperar demasiado ¿verdad? Quizá esto te haga perdonar todo lo que has tenido que pasar…

Naruto deslizó la puerta que estaba detrás de ellos y la tomó del mentón acercándose lentamente a ella. Esta demás decir que la Hinata estaba colorada, la respiración del chico hacía que perdiera los papeles. Pero ese no era momento para desmayarse. De pronto sus labios chocaron y empezaron a moverse lentamente. Hinata cerró los ojos deseando que ese momento nunca acabara. Naruto sintió la calidez de la chica y aún más cuando tomó su cintura y apegó su cuerpo al suyo. Ella además de cálida era sensual y todo lo que dejaba a la imaginación de uno se hacía real. El rubio nunca se había parecido a ero-sennin en ese sentido, pero lo que se le pasó por la mente sobrepasaba los niveles de perversión de su maestro. Había olvidado que casi nunca había tenido ese tipo de experiencias y a los 18 quizá era una tentación peligrosa. Pero el respetaba demasiado a Hinata, ella era sagrada para él y todos esos pensamientos se convirtieron en entera ternura. Ella acariciaba la espalda del chico y se sorprendió de lo que estaba sintiendo y sobre todo de lo que estaba pensando. Naruto la besaba despacio, disfrutando cada rincón de la boca de Hinata, y ella casi inconsciente se entregaba al chico que tenía al frente besándolo de la manera más apasionada que pudiéramos imaginar.

Naruto no pudo evitar que cierta sensación despertara en su cuerpo. Le había pasado pocas veces, quizá sólo la vez en la que se dio cuenta de que ya no era un niño. Así su cuerpo empezaba a dominar su mente, pero aun así sabía que no era el momento, ni lugar adecuado para explorar su sexualidad. Pese a todo él también respetaba a Shion.

Naruto se separó despacio de Hinata, le era difícil y no quería dejarlo. Pero al final lo logró.

Dio un beso en su frente y tomo sus manos – Te amo Hinata-chan y debes ir haciéndote la idea de que nunca más te dejaré ir, quizá hasta me vuelva una pesadilla – Naruto le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas llenas de sinceridad e inocencia que a ella tanto le fascinaban.

- Tú eres mi sueño Naruto-kun, jamás podrías significar una pesadilla- Hinata sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas que la hacían adorable.

- Jejeje eres muy amable Hinata-chan, hasta haces que me apene – Naruto se rascaba la cabeza, hasta que llegó a fijarse en ese _pequeño detalle_ en sus pantalones que lo hizo enrojecer completamente.

- Bueno ha llegado el momento de irse, nos vemos Hinata-chan – Naruto se dio la vuelta no sin antes darle un corto beso a Hinata.

Naruto salió de la habitación y casi corrió a la suya. Para su mala suerte se encontró en el transcurso a Shion.

- Naruto acá está en informe- Le entregó un sobre sellado – Parece que ya no hay más motivos para quedarse acá ¿verdad?- La sacerdotisa se cruzó de brazos mirándolo, por supuesto Naruto estaba hiperventilando por la vergüenza que pasaría si ella se diera cuenta de que le estaba sucediendo.

- Ehh…pues si sacerdotisa, en un momento volveremos a Konoha- él sabía que tenía que hablar con Shion, e incluso agradecerle y pedirle perdón, pero no en ese momento-

- Vaya en serio ¿no vas a decir nada más?...eres un idiota Naruto Uzumaki –

Esa palabra lo había afectado más que nunca, sabía que se había comportado como uno no sólo con Hinata sino también con Shion.

- Ahora mismo...-

Naruto suspiró y se dirigió a ella

- Tienes razón sacerdotisa, yo eh sido un idiota con todas sus letras. Tú hiciste que me diera cuenta. Quizá ya arreglé las cosas con Hinata-chan y ahora ella a lo mejor es feliz, pero tú también mereces una disculpa. Shion eres una persona grandiosa; eres inteligente, fuerte y valiente, me lo demostraste cuando nos conocimos. Tú sin duda encontraras a alguien que te haga mucho más feliz de lo que yo te haría. Siento también no recordar la promesa de la que tanto hablan, pero yo recuerdo muy bien haberte prometido que te protegería y que no moriría. Y voy a cumplir mi palabra Shion-sama -

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia el cuarto de Hinata

- Yo moriré solo si estoy lejos de ella. Ahora Hinata es mi vida y no voy a separarme de ella -

Shion lo miró sorprendida.

Aquel chico era capaz de hacer que crea todo lo que decía.

- Está bien, yo lo entiendo Naruto. La pechugona sí que te atrapó eh - rio levemente –

- Jejeje – El chico se reía rascándose la cabeza- bueno ahí nos vemos Shion…-Naruto deslizó la puerta de su habitación.

- Si si claro, es mejor que te des un baño de agua fría, parece que no puedes con tu genio eh ero-naruto-

La chica miraba hacia los pantalones de rubio.

- Pero qué demonios estás viendo Shion!- Este ruborizado, desapareció al instante. Eso había pasado sus límites.

Para el anochecer Hinata y Naruto estaban listos para partir. Para esto Shion estaba en la barrera que separaba ambas aldeas.

- Bueno nos vemos sacerdotisa-sama ¿fue una misión bastante difícil después de todo no?-ttebayo–

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa un poco avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido.

- Hasta luego Shion-sama. G-gracias por todo-

Hinata hizo lo mismo que el rubio

- Adiós baka y…adiós Hinata. Espero que todo les vaya bien a ustedes dos, pese a todo hacen una pareja…interesante. Sobre todo por lo ardiente que puedes significar para Naruto, Hinata-chan. –

La muchacha rio divertidamente, aunque solo ella lo disfrutaba.

Hinata estaba completamente roja e increíblemente Naruto estaba más sonrojado que ella.

- Ya váyanse de una vez. Para cualquier cosa acá estará el país del Demonio, a sus servicios. Después de todo tu no sólo eres un héroe en Konoha, sino también en este lugar.

Los tres sonrieron en señal de despedida y los dos ninjas emprendieron su retorno.

Mientras estaban por los árboles Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata y ambos se miraron como si supieran que nada sería igual a partir de ese momento.

Una nueva etapa para ellos empezaría ese día.


End file.
